


Up the Alice hole

by BunnyFair



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Large Cock, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Charr x Human porn, it is what it is
Relationships: original charr character/original human character
Kudos: 9





	Up the Alice hole

Dust softly sighed as he walked into the open cave, reaching up to clip off his armor. Another day's hard work finished, more quests finished, some hunts done, and some meat hanging around his belt. He gently set his armor and weapons down, his ears twitching at light footsteps.

His tail flicked and he swiftly turned when the young human woman pounced for him. He easily caught her, her legs slotting against his sides as he held her up. "Not this time, minx. I have food for us both."

She giggled, smiling brightly at him. She spoke softly, always aware of his sensitive ears. "I've already got the fire going and some broth on. And, yes, I added some vegetables. It won't hurt you to eat them some."

He rolled his eyes, but carried her deeper into the cave, looking over the pot hanging over the fire. She snuggled into his thick fur, humming happily as she held onto him. He looked over the strew, only lightly bubbling. He set the little rabbits down, lightly nuzzling the side of her head.

Alice hummed happily and hugged his thick neck, nuzzling his white and gray fur. "I got some good soap from a travelling trader today! Had to trade a decent amount of gold for it, but it's really soft and smells so sweet! It reminds me of those flowers you brought me that one time."

He purred lowly, tugging the squirrels off his belt and easily slicing them into bits, letting the meat drop into the stew. He tossed the rest onto his bench, smirking when they landed where they were supposed to. He gently looped one arm under her, letting her almost sit on his arm as he carried her further back.

He pushed open the large curtain hiding their hidden pool of water. Their little cave was tucked away, hidden in thick trees and shrubbery. It wasn't too far from town, only a couple miles walk.

He stepped into the water, walking into the deeper part. The water was always pleasantly warm. He was pretty sure the mountain was a volcano, but hadn't erupted in ages. Underground currents of magma would still be alive, theoretically, and would keep any pools of water warm.

Alice lightly pouted at him, her clothes clinging to her body. "Thank you for getting my clothes all wet, Dust."

He lightly smirked, sharp teeth glinting. "Well, let me help you with that."

She stared at him and squeaked when he sliced his sharp claws through the lacing holding her 'borrowed' tunic in place. "Hey!"

He snickered, grabbing the wet fabric and tossing it aside. "You're the one prancing around nearly naked, my little Alice."

She pouted at him but snuggled close, dipping her hand in the water to wash through some mess in his fur. "You are so mean."

He lightly smirked and rested his head back against the wall, his tail lazily swishing through the water. "You love it."

She hummed, continuing to rub through his fur. She cupped some water in her hand, washing through his fur slowly. He purred deeply against her, gently running his claws along her smooth back as he relaxed.

She smiled slightly and lightly kissed the side of his muzzle. "Let me get my soap and we'll get this lovely mane of yours cleaned."

He tilted his head slightly, his eyes twinkling. "Oh, maybe I just want to get dirtier."

She lightly pouted at him, combing her wet through fingers through his silver mane. "Why would you take a bath with me if you intended to get dirty again?"

He hummed softly, his ears flicking some as he trailed his claws to her soft ass. "Well, I wanted to get dirty with you. Hmm?"

She blinked at him in realization and grin widely, lightly splashing water onto his chest. "You are awful."

He simply grinned and slid his claw down to her pussy, sliding through the short hairs to rub her clit. "You love it."

She hummed softly, leaning into him more. "I do~. Gimmie a kiss."

He chuckled softly and gently pressed his muzzle to her lips. She opened her mouth, tilting her head and he slid his tongue into her mouth. He continued petting her clit slowly, feeling warm essence gather on his claw tips.

She moaned softly into his neck fur, still rinsing water through his thick fur. She shifted slightly, moving her hips to rub against his claws. His claws were so sharp and dangerous and, still, he brought her pleasure with them.

She moved her hips slowly and he dipped his claws just into her warm pussy. He purred lowly, his entire body vibrating with the low noise. She mewled softly, curling her fingers into his fur as he gently fingered her, her pussy relaxing at his touch.

He smirked at her, continuing to gently finger her. She kept as still as possible with his claws inside her. He would never intentionally harm her, but sharp claws and soft skin wasn't exactly the most compatible pair.

He continued gently fingering her, speeding up slightly when he felt the muscles start to twitch. She moaned louder, his ears flicking back as she moaned loudly with her orgasm. He gently licked her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

She mewled softly, leaning into him as he pulled his claws free, gently rubbing her thighs. She could feel his cock between them, the little spines along its' tapered length. She mewled softly and shifted higher, rubbing her pussy against the thinner tip.

He softly groaned, tightening his grip on her thighs. He shifted slightly and carefully angled her to slide down onto his cock. She moaned at the slow stretch and slowly sank down some more, gripping his shoulders tightly as she slid onto the fleshy nubs.

She moaned at the wonderful stimulation those little spikes. Her stomach bulged just ever so slightly as the thinner tip pressed fully into her. He smirked at her, gripping her hips and slowly lifting her up.

She moaned louder as the spikes rubbed her insides, pressing her nails into his thick shoulders. His smirk widened and he slowly guided her back down, water shifting around them as he kept moving her, lifting her and pulling her down onto his cock faster.

She clung to him as he used her, simply letting her legs rest against his sides. It was so fuckin' hot, being simply used by him. Her pussy was so stretched out, she mewled every time she sank fully onto him. She couldn't do anything except cling to him as he moved her at the pace he wanted.

He started moving her faster, practically rutting into her. He came with a low growl, pulling her onto the thicker part of his cock as he spilled into her. She moaned as the spikes rubbed against her, making her orgasm again, her pussy clenching around his cock and milking him.

He moaned lowly as he settled back, his cock twitching a few more times as the last bit was pumped into her. A low purr rumbled in his chest as he tucked her close, keeping her on his cock. She mewled softly, relaxing into him and gently nuzzling his wet fur.

He gently rubbed her back, inhaling deeply. "Mmm, food's done."

She moaned softly as she shifted her hips, settling down. "Well, it can wait until you're properly cleaned off."

He snickered softly, gently nuzzling her neck. "Mhm."

She rolled her eyes but smiled widely as she gently nuzzled his neck.


End file.
